


You won (all mankind are now your brothers)

by seratonation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve, of course, still didn’t sleep well. This particular night was bad though. He was exhausted, had drifted off without any problems but a couple of hours later he was awake again, heart racing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won (all mankind are now your brothers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilswhore_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/gifts).



> Inspired by this [lovely piece of art](http://maywestaylost.tumblr.com/post/85110560679/the-steve-bucky-ship-steve-and-buckys-sleep-is). 
> 
> For Shannen, who is sick.
> 
> Title from Human of the Year by Regina Spektor.

Bucky wasn’t recovered. Sam and Steve had only found him about a month ago and Steve had the distinct feeling that they only did because he wanted to be found. 

They all stayed at Steve’s floor in the Avengers Tower. Each room was bigger than Steve’s old apartment, if he was honest he wasn’t sure what to do with all of that space. Besides, the Tower was the most secure location they had. 

Things slowly went back to normal. Bucky was slowly remembering things. Steve and Sam helped the best way they could but sometimes, it was best to leave well enough alone. 

Steve, of course, still didn’t sleep well. This particular night was bad though. He was exhausted, had drifted off without any problems but a couple of hours later he was awake again, heart racing.

He took a couple of calming breaths, rolled over and was almost asleep when he heard it. Someone was in his room. He didn’t move, tried to keep his breathing even, tried to focus on the shape in the shadows. 

“You are really terrible at this.” The voice was barely above a whisper, and hoarse, but he’d recognise it anywhere. 

He pulled himself up and wiped a hand down his face. “What are you doing here, Bucky?”

“The same as you,” Bucky said, “not sleeping.”

Without thinking, Steve moved away from the centre of the bed and pulled the covers back. When Bucky didn’t move he sighed. “You coming or not?” 

Bucky hesitantly came closer and sat on the bed before pulling his legs up, laying on his back, and pulling the covers up, before keeping his arms by his side. 

“You need to relax,” Steve said, grabbed Bucky’s arm that was furthest from him, the metal one, and rolled him till he was resting almost on top of Steve. 

They shifted until they were both comfortable and Steve closed his eyes, trying to make each breath long and even, knowing that Bucky was listening. 

“You were-” Bucky started, “were you- were _we_ together? Back then?” 

“No,” Steve said quietly, trying to find the words, “we were this,” he stroked the fingers resting on Bucky’s metal arm, not sure if he felt it, “just this.”

Bucky was still tense, struggling with something. “Go to sleep,” Steve said, “get some rest.” When that didn’t help, he continued, “thanks for coming to find me.”

Bucky tensed up even more. “It- It felt like the right thing-”

“It was,” Steve said, moving his hand to where he knew Bucky would feel it, “it was the right choice.”

Finally, Bucky relaxed under him, and his breaths evened out as he drifted off to sleep, Steve close behind. Their sleep was always more peaceful when they were like this.


End file.
